<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youtube and Demons by BlxkeVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440327">Youtube and Demons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid'>BlxkeVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Injury, Demonic Possession, Demons, Hurt Colby Brock, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Other, Paranormal, Protective Elton Castee, Protective Jake Webber, Protective Sam Golbach, Spirits, Uncle Elton, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, YouTube, haunted church</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colby gets a message from a fan about a haunted place, he starts to act oddly. Whatever is going on gets worse rapidly. Will Elton, Jake, and Sam be able to save their friend or are they going to lose Colby to whatever is happening forever?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colby Brock &amp; Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sam and Colby Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youtube and Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! At first I wasn't really going to post this but I saw that there weren't a lot of Sam and Colby fics like this on here. As an angst lover that makes me sad lol. </p><p>I know this is entirely different from my normal stuff (BTS), but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy it!<br/>-Blake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---------------<br/>
3RD PERSON POV<br/>
---------------<br/>
“Hey Sam, I was looking at different haunted places and I found a really weird one,” Colby said and walked over to where Sam was on the couch.</p><p>It had been a while since Sam and Colby had made a haunting video. Colby had been looking through articles and websites mainly just to look but he also wanted to find one they could film.</p><p>Sam sat his phone down, “What do you mean?” he asked. “Weird how?”</p><p>Colby moved the laptop to a better spot so they could both see it, “Well I had found it through a really weird twitter dm. The account had no posts or even profile picture. But the account has been up for a while.” Sam looked at it as he spoke, “The account said they were a fan, but they don’t follow any of us. Not me, you, Elton, Corey, Jake. None of us.”</p><p>“Do you think we can actually trust this?” Sam asked. “I mean it sounds like a really cool place, but it seems like there's no actual history to back their claims of it being haunted. Plus the website looks really sketchy.”</p><p>Colby sighed, “I know,” he said. “But it’s so weird. I feel drawn to this place. From what I gathered it’s an old abandoned church that they actually burned witches at,” he explained to his friend, “Sam, they say that the witches burned there actually summoned things. Like there’s written testimonies and proof somewhere there. We can’t move them because it's encased in some weird material, but they're there.”</p><p>Sam sighed, he knew Colby wouldn’t lie about being drawn somewhere because it didn’t happen often, “Okay. Let’s talk to Elton and Jake since Corey is in Florida with Devyn,” he started. “If they think we should go then we will. Where is it even at?”</p><p>Colby clicked on something on the website, “Looks like somewhere in Seattle, Washington. The guy said if we want to do this, to dm him and he’ll meet up with us to show us how to get to it,” he said.</p><p>“Will he actually take us to it?” Sam asked, confusion and speculation rising.</p><p>Colby shook his head, “He said that he wasn’t quite comfortable going because of some past experiences he had there. It’s like Corey with ouija boards, you know?” he asked.<br/>
</p><p>Sam nodded, “Okay, let’s get Jake and Elton in here,” he said. </p><p>Colby yelled for them and they came downstairs to the kitchen, “What’s going on guys?” Jake asked. </p><p>“You know how we were talking about doing another haunted video?” Colby asked and the two men nodded, “Well I found a place that seems like almost nobody knows it exists. It’s a church where they burned witches, there are even testimonials and written proof of summonings,” he said. </p><p>Jake and Elton looked at him, “And how did you find out about this place?” Elton asked. </p><p>“A fan messaged him on twitter,” Sam said. “A fan who doesn’t follow any of us and has no information on their twitter page but has been on twitter for ages.”</p><p>“That just screams sketchy Colby,” Elton said. “Why the fuck do you want to do this?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to explain it, but I feel drawn there,” he said and the three other men looked at each other. “I know it makes no sense. It’s somewhere in Seattle, Washington. The guy said if we wanted to do this he’ll meet up with us and show us how to get there.”</p><p>Sam crossed his arms, “He said he wouldn’t take us there directly because he’s had some bad experiences there. Colby said it was like Corey with boards.”</p><p>“I think it sounds awesome,” Jake said. “I’m on Colby’s side, we should totally do this. I mean think about it guys,” he stated, “If there are testimonials of witches summoning demons then we’d get proof!”</p><p>“Colby, can you step out please?” Sam said. </p><p>“What?” Colby said. “Why?” </p><p>Sam sighed, “Please?”</p><p>Colby sighed, shaking his head, then walked out. </p><p>----<br/>
SAM<br/>
----<br/>
Colby walked out in a huff, “Why’d you ask him to leave?” Elton asked me. </p><p>“Something about this seems extremely sketchy, we can all agree,” I said. “Even you can Jake,” I stated. “Colby’s felt drawn to places he’s been to before. We don’t even know where it’s at exactly. With all our supernatural experiences in the past, we’ve got to agree this is weird,” I explained and they both nodded. I grabbed Colby’s laptop to show them the website, “Look at this!”</p><p>Elton and Jake looked at it, “This looks like some dark web shit,” Elton said. “We don’t speak of this.” He pulled up Colby’s history, “Look at this. This page exactly wasn’t the first one the link took him too. There was something else. Do we click this? Because think about it. If this guy wants to harm us, then he definitely wants to go after Colby. Or this is all some joke and he WANTS us to see this page.”</p><p>We all looked at each other, “I think we should,” Jake said. “I know this is weird of me to say, but is it just me or is Colby more defensive than usual?”<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck it, click it,” I said and Elton clicked on the link. </p><p>A blank, all-black page appeared, “What the hell?” he said. “It’s nothing. Fuck this, Colby come here!” he called out and Colby came in. “What do you see on this page?”<br/>
</p><p>Colby looked at the screen, “It’s some witch symbol, I don’t know,” he said. He grabbed a notepad and a pen and drew it, “That’s what I see.”<br/>
</p><p>“Why did you draw it?” Jake asked. </p><p>He looked confused, “What do you mean?” he asked. “You asked me to, Jake.”</p><p>Jake shook his head, “No, I didn’t Colby. Are you okay? You look kinda pale.”</p><p>Colby nodded, “Yeah I’m fine. Look, are we going or not?”</p><p>“Let’s sleep on it, okay Colby?” I said and we all agreed. </p><p>Colby took off with his laptop and we stood there for a second, “I didn’t actually ask him did I?” Jake asked and we both shook our head, “And he was pale to you both right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but only after you said you didn’t ask him to draw it,” I explained and grabbed the drawing. I folded it up and put it in my pocket, “Okay I know this is going to sound stupid, but I think we should go,” I whispered. “I think Colby’s pranking us. Let him have his fun.”</p><p>They looked at each other, “I agree honestly,” Elton said. “He probably is pranking us. But we can plan a counter prank to do when we get to this supposed church,” he said with a smile. “Let’s get some sleep, and while he goes out with Brennen tomorrow we plan.”</p><p>Jake and I nodded then went to our own rooms. Before I got to my room I decided to check on Colby first. I knocked on his door but he didn’t answer. I looked to see if it was locked, it wasn’t so I walked in. He was already asleep, his Ipad wasn’t even on. I shrugged it off and went to bed. </p><p>I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. I got up and opened it, “What’s up?” I asked, half asleep. </p><p>I realized it was Jake, “Um I was in Colby's room looking for prank plans,” he stated, “And I think it’s better if you see it yourself.”</p><p>We walked across the hall to Colby’s room and I walked in, “Jake everything looks fine,” I said and he shook his head. He pulled back Colby’s blanket to reveal his sheets had blood on it, and one of the bloody areas were in the shape of the same symbol, “What the hell? Did he already leave with Brennen?”</p><p>Jake shrugged, “His shoes are still here, but he isn’t in the house,” he said. “His car is gone.”</p><p>I went back to my room and grabbed my phone. I called Brennen, “Hello?” he said, voice tired and it was obvious he was half asleep.</p><p>“Do you happen to know where Colby is?” I asked. Jake tapped my shoulder and held up Colby’s phone, “His phone and shoes are still here. His car is gone.”</p><p>“No I don’t,” he said. “We weren’t meant to meet up till around three. It’s only eleven. And he’s nowhere in the house?”</p><p>I shook my head, “No. Jake said he searched the entire house dude. Maybe you should come over.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he said and I heard his blankets shuffle, “I’ll be there in like 30 minutes.”</p><p>We said goodbye and I hung up, “Brennen said he’s on his way. Who else is in the house right now?” I asked him. </p><p>“Elton’s still asleep, Aaron went to go film something. Corey and Devyn are still in Florida,” he said. “The dogs are acting fine and nothings messed up.”</p><p>I scratched the back of my neck, “He can’t make any posts cause his phone is here, but that also means he’s out there driving around barefoot, possibly in PJs and covered in blood,” I said. </p><p>“Shouldn’t we go get Elton?” he asked. “I mean what if this is part of the prank?”</p><p>I sighed, “I know it could be, but it’s weird that Colby would take it this far,” I explained. “Let’s go get Elton and figure out what to do while Brennen heads over.”</p><p>We walked downstairs and I knocked on Elton’s door. He opened it, “What’s up guys?” he asked. </p><p>“Colby’s missing, his bed is covered in blood, his phone and shoes are still here but his car is gone. He’s not with Brennen, they weren’t supposed to meet for another few hours,” I explained quickly. “We know that this might be a part of the prank, but something isn’t sitting right with me.”</p><p>“Woah, Woah, Woah,” he said. “What do you mean his bed was covered in blood?”</p><p>“I went to go see if he had any prank plans in his room and I could smell it and I pulled back his blanket and it was there,” Jake explained. “Which Sam made a good point. If this isn’t a prank, he’s somewhere out there in LA driving barefoot, probably still in his pajamas, and covered in blood.”</p><p>Elton sighed, “And you said that his phone is still here?” he asked and we both nodded. “Wait, you said you smelt the blood before you saw it. Did it smell metallic?” Jake nodded, “I wanna look at this.”</p><p>We headed back upstairs and walked into Colby’s room. He looked at the bed, “It’s even got the witches symbol or whatever that he drew last night from the website,” Jake said.<br/>
</p><p>Elton took a deep breath and looked closer, then pulled away, “We need to find Colby. We need to find him as soon as possible. That is not fake. I have messed with enough fake blood to know the difference,” he said and my heart dropped. “If he was covered in blood maybe someone called the police and they took him to the hospital. I’ll call around. Sam, call Corey, and Jake, call Aaron. They need to know what’s going on.”</p><p>“No,” Jake said. “I don’t think we should call them. If we can figure this out and make sure he’s safe then we don’t have to make them worry right?”</p><p>“I gotta agree,” I said. “Let’s just call around, see if he’s in any hospital. Brennen is on his way.”</p><p>We all nodded and broke up. Brennen showed up and I caught him up to speed. Elton came out of his room, “He’s not in any hospital around here,” he said. </p><p>Before we could respond the door opened and Colby walked in. He was covered in blood and shirtless, “Colby!” I said and went over to him, “Where have you been!?”<br/>
</p><p>He looked tired, “I’ve just been driving,” he said, “I think.”</p><p>“Where were you? Like were you in LA or did you go somewhere else in California?” Elton asked. “Colby you’re covered in blood, shirtless, and without shoes.”</p><p>Colby looked down, “Oh,” he said. </p><p>“What do you mean oh?” I said. “How have you not noticed you were covered in blood this entire time!? How long were you even gone!?”</p><p>“Sam, calm down,” Jake said and went over to Colby, “Why don’t you go take a shower, we’ll clean your bed up, and then you take a nap down here while everything washes?”<br/>
</p><p>“My bed?” he asked, “Why do you need to clean up my bed?”</p><p>“There’s some blood on there too,” Elton said, “But I agree. Go take a nice, hot shower, then come down here and nap so we can all keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Colby nodded and we took him upstairs. As Colby napped we all just sort of watched him from the other couch, “He was covered in it, and he didn’t know,” I said quietly. “I don’t understand it.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t we go look at his car?” Elton asked. “Maybe there’s some hint of where he went.”</p><p>“I can stay here and watch him,” Jake said. “If anything happens I’ll legit yell.”</p><p>We nodded and headed outside to the cars. Colby’s car was covered in dirt and dust, “Holy shit,” Elton said. He went back inside and grabbed Colby’s keys, “Look,” he said and opened the car. </p><p>The front seat had blood on it, “It’s from his back,” I said. “He had some on his back somehow.”</p><p>Brennen pulled up and we let him in. He got out of his car, “He’s back?” he asked and we nodded. “Well is he okay?”</p><p>“We aren’t sure,” I said and he looked at me in confusion, “He doesn’t really know where he was, and his bed and himself were covered in blood. He was shirtless and it looks like he was driving on dirt roads,” I explained. </p><p>“Hold on,” Brennen said, “You said he was covered in blood? Like fake blood?”</p><p>Elton shook his head, “As far as we can tell, it was real blood,” he said. “He’s perfectly fine and he’s not injured. So honestly, I’m thinking a bunch of nosebleeds if it’s real.”<br/>
</p><p>We continued looking and Brennen called us to the trunk, “Looks like your theory was right Elton,” he said as we walked over. We looked inside and there was a bunch of bloody tissues and a white t-shirt with blood going down the front, “Where is he right now?”</p><p>“On the couch asleep. Jake’s watching him for us,” I explained. “We think he was out all night. None of us saw him leave. He went to bed, I checked on him and he was asleep, then we all went to bed. Aaron was in bed before any of us.”</p><p>“Wait okay so Colby had several nosebleeds to get blood all over his bed, had a nose bleed while he drove constantly to be able to ruin a shirt and get it all over him?” he asked, trying to make sure everything’s right in his mind. “Did anything else happen?”</p><p>“Yesterday he was sent a sketchy site about a haunted place,” Elton said. “But that’s about it. We figure that part is a prank.”</p><p>“Hey, guys!” Jake called out and we went inside, “I stepped away for a second to get some drink, literally all I did was turn my back basically, and he’s gone.”</p><p>“God damn it,” I said. “Colby!” I called out. </p><p>“Colby!” Brennen called out. </p><p>Colby came around the corner, “What?” he asked. “I had to pee.”</p><p>“You can’t just disappear like that right now,” I said. “You disappeared in the middle of the night. We’re just worried about you.”</p><p>“I’m fine seriously,” Colby said. “Last night was weird, sure, but I feel better now. I don’t need babysitters.”</p><p>Elton sighed, “Colby you only slept for an hour at most,” he said. “We found at least fifteen bloody tissues in your trunk along with a bloody t-shirt from nosebleeds. You are not okay.”</p><p>Colby looked confused, “Hold on. What are you talking about?” he asked. “What tissues and shirt?”</p><p>“Come here,” Brennen said and we walked back outside. He opened the trunk again to reveal everything, “You had to put this here bro,” he stated. “There’s no way this ended up here by itself.”</p><p>Colby walked over, “Okay so I’ma be real with you guys. The blood on the bed wasn’t me, but this was a prank,” he said. “I did disappear last night, and I really don’t know where I went. But when I snapped out of it I realized I could do something. Brennen’s in on it,” he explained. We looked at him, “Like for real. The blood on this stuff is fake, the blood that was on me is fake.”</p><p>“But when Colby showed up at my place, he did seem really out of it,” Brennen said, even Colby looked at him, “You did dude. Your eyes looked like glassy and shit. You slept at my place for about two hours then you woke up and acted like everything was fine.”</p><p>“I don’t remember that at all. All I remember was realizing I didn’t know where I was, came to your place, and we set everything up,” Colby explained. “I never slept at your place.”</p><p>Brennen sighed, “I can show you the footage. I was filming for a vlog. I was gonna start the day early before we hung out,” he explained.</p><p>Colby shook his head, “No,” he said. “I’m gonna go upstairs, get changed, and start packing.”</p><p>“Hold up, packing for what?” Elton asked. </p><p>“To go to that church?” he said, “I’m going whether you guys want to or not. I don’t mind going alone.”</p><p>Elton, Jake, and I looked at each other, “You’re not going alone,” Jake said. “I’ll go with you.”</p><p>“So will we,” I said and Elton nodded. “Brennen?”</p><p>He shook his head, “I’ve got some shit going on,” he explained. “But if anything happens, let me know. Keep me updated, yeah?” </p><p>We nodded and he left. Colby went upstairs and we all sighed, “Should we even be allowing this?” Elton said. “I mean his bed had blood all over it, and he admitted he doesn’t know where he went during the night.”</p><p>We decided to just relax since Colby seemed fine. We were sitting in the living room watching tv when Colby came down, “Our flights in two days,” he said. “I dmed the person and we got everything set up.”</p><p>We all nodded and Colby came and sat down with us. After an hour Jake tapped my shoulder and I looked over to see Colby asleep, leaning on his shoulder. I laughed a little bit. We laid him down to make him more comfortable and continued watching tv. After two hours Colby jumped up, breathing heavy and sweating a bit. </p><p>“You okay dude?” I asked and he nodded. “Nightmare?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said and took a deep breath, “I’m fine though. I think I’m going to go take another shower.”</p><p>We nodded and Elton left to take care of some last-minute business for his company before we left. Jake went to go hang out with Tara. Kat was in Canada visiting her family. I heard a crash upstairs so I went to the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>“Colby!” I called up, “Are you alright?” I didn’t get a response so I went upstairs and saw him coming out of his room. </p><p>His nose was bleeding, “I’m okay, just tripped when this started trying to get something to catch the blood,” he explained. “What? Why do you look so scared?”</p><p>I shook my head, “It’s nothing,” I said and forced a smile. I was extremely worried, “You just scared me a little when you didn’t answer.”</p><p>“I’m fine Sam,” he said and smiled, “Just a little nose bleed. I’m gonna shower then pack.”</p><p>I nodded and headed to go downstairs. Once he was in the bathroom and I heard the shower running I went into his room. My heart stopped when I saw a huge drawing of the witch's symbol on his wall. I took a few pictures then went back downstairs. I sent it to Jake, Elton, and Brennen. </p><p>Elton came out of his room, “This was on his wall?” he asked me and I nodded. “Jesus.”</p><p>“He needs it,” I said and Elton laughed. </p><p>We went back to doing our own things when I heard Colby yelling for us. We went upstairs and he was standing in his room, “What’s wrong?” Elton asked. </p><p>He turned around from looking in his mirror and there was a large bruise over where his heart was, “I don’t know how I got this. It wasn’t there while I was showering but I walked away from mirrors to finish drying off and get dressed. I walked past this mirror and I saw it.”</p><p>I sighed, “Are you sure you still want to do this trip?” I asked and he looked at me, “Colby, all this weird shit has been happening to you since you found the website. I don’t think this is a good idea anymore.”</p><p>He scoffed, “I’m going Sam,” he said. </p><p>“I’m sorry Colby, but you’re not. We’re not,” I said. “I am putting my foot down on this right here, right now. There is obviously something paranormal at play here!”</p><p>He got in my face, “I’m going Samuel,” he said, his voice going deeper, “You are not the boss of me. You never have and never will be. You can’t tell me what to do. Don’t ever think you can control us.”</p><p>“Colby!” Elton said. </p><p>“So keep your scrawny, coward ass here for all we care,” he continued, “I don’t care if any of you don’t come with. I’m going.”</p><p>“Cole!” Elton snapped and Colby looked at him, “Go take a walk. You need to calm down.” Colby grabbed a shirt off his couch and stormed out, “Are you okay Sam?”</p><p>I let out a shaky sigh, “Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” I said. I looked at him, “Elton, he kept saying us and us instead of me and me.”</p><p>“We have to go with him, Sam,” he said and I slowly nodded. “He’s going to go whether we go with him or not. If something happens we have to be there so he doesn’t get injured,” he explained. “I agree, something isn’t right. I don’t think this is a prank anymore.”</p><p>Jake got back and came upstairs, “Why is Colby just walking down the street?” he asked. “We stopped to ask him if he needed a ride and he didn’t even answer.”</p><p>“Colby’s pissed right now,” I said. “Look, something’s really wrong with Colby. When we go on this trip, we can’t let him leave our sight. Okay?”</p><p>He nodded and soon the next day came. I tried to talk to Colby about what happened yesterday, but he said he couldn’t really remember what happened. It was worrying that he didn’t, considering the way he talked. I researched the church, and all I got was that it was condemned because people would pass out a lot thereafter attacking their friends. I searched to try and find any information about the victims of the groups and came across a video. I reached out to the uploader but they said they weren’t willing to talk to me about what happened. </p><p>I sighed and went downstairs. Colby was laying on the couch scrolling through his phone, “Hey Sam,” he said, not looking away, “If anything happens to me at the church, hell if anything happens to any of us, don’t stop recording,” he stated bluntly. </p><p>I looked at him, “Why?” I asked. </p><p>He shrugged, “It’s not for the fans. I just, shit I don’t know. I just feel like we should cause if something happens the person it happens to won’t remember what happened exactly,” he explained and sat up, “Does that make sense?”</p><p>I thought about it and nodded, “Is your anxiety acting up?” I asked him. He looked like he wanted to curl in on himself, he was slightly pale, “Don’t lie please.”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda,” he said. “It’s been acting up since I woke up. I had a pretty bad nightmare last night,” he explained. “It was about the church,” he started and I sat down, “I was alone. Well, I was at first. I wasn’t even recording, I didn’t have any gear. I was in my pajamas Sam,” he said, looking at me. “A-And at one point I went into the forest next to the church and I wasn’t alone anymore. Someone was calling for me. They were calling me Cole, not Colby. Their voice was two-toned, it was my voice and a deeper voice.”</p><p>“Do you think it was a spirit?” I asked him. </p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know. But I saw that when whatever the thing was caught up to me, it looked exactly like me. But only one thing was different, his eyes were all black,” he explained. “It started attacking me. The last thing I remember before waking up was it slitting my throat.”</p><p>My eyes widened, “I’m going to ask you one last time Colby. Do you want to take this trip?” </p><p>He nodded, “I know with all these signs we really shouldn’t do this. But I feel like if I don’t go I’m going to regret it for the rest of my life. I know we don’t know what to expect,” he said. “And I know a lot of shit has been going on after I was sent that link. But we have got to go,” he stated, his eyes meeting mine. </p><p>Behind the anxiety and exhausted in his eyes, I could see how serious this was to him, “Okay,” I said. “We’ll go. But we should do more research on this place. I did some last night. There have been five reports of people going there, one of the people in the group attacking the others, then passing out. Then when the attacker wakes up in the hospital, they have no memory of attacking the others.”</p><p>He nodded slowly, “I searched it as well. The victims of the attacks don’t like to speak about it,” he explained. “It’s traumatizing for them.” He looked at me and had tears in his eyes, “Sam, there’s something I need to show you.”</p><p>Without me saying anything he took off his hoodie and there was a red line across his neck, closer to his collarbone, “Oh my god,” I said. </p><p>“In the dream, that’s where it slit my throat,” he said quietly, “I’ve been awake since four am. It hasn’t faded at all.”</p><p>“Colby, listen to me when I say this,” I said and made him look at me, “We’re canceling this trip. I don’t care what you say. Let’s go upstairs and cancel the tickets.”</p><p>He took a deep, shaky breath, “Okay,” he said and I was taken by surprise. He went to go get his laptop, “You do it.”</p><p>He unblocked his laptop and I went to the airline website. I canceled all of the tickets. I closed the laptop, “I’m putting this in my room so you can’t go and buy yourself a ticket.”<br/>
</p><p>He nodded and I went upstairs, hid the laptop underneath my bed, and went back downstairs. I saw Colby pacing back and forth. I got him to calm down then we went out to get food. We told Jake and Elton that we decided to cancel the trip for safety reasons. I could tell Colby was completely out of it the entire time we were out getting food then buying some food and supplies for the house. When we got back Jake and Elton were playing Rocket League. We decided to join them, but all three of us could tell Colby wasn’t all there.<br/>
</p><p>I looked over at him and saw that he was completely zoned out. I snapped in front of his face to snap him out of it but it didn’t work. We paused the game and I crouched down in front of him. We all tried to snap him out of it, but nothing was working. There was a knock at the door and Jake answered it. Katrina walked in, then over to us. </p><p>“Is everything okay?” she asked. </p><p>I sighed, “I don’t know,” I said. “Colby’s completely out of it and we can’t snap him back into reality. We were just playing Rocket League. A lot has been going on with him lately, we don’t understand what’s going on.”</p><p>She sat her purse down and walked over, “Has this ever happened to him before?” she asked me. </p><p>I tried to think, “Yeah, actually. It was during school. We were sitting outside at the end of the day and I couldn’t snap him out of it at all. I ended up calling his parents to come down to the school to help me.”</p><p>“How did they get him to snap out of it?” Elton asked. </p><p>I shrugged, “They didn’t. We just ended up getting him into their car, getting him home, and waited it out. He was out of it for almost an hour,” I explained. “But that day he had an extreme anxiety attack during lunch. I had to help him through it and get him to the nurse.”</p><p>“Has he had an anxiety attack today?” Kat asked me. </p><p>“All I know is that his anxiety has been acting up due to a nightmare,” I explained to her. “It’s why we canceled the trip.”</p><p>“The trip to Witches Church right?” she asked and I nodded. </p><p>Colby let out a groan and rubbed his face, “Woah, hey,” I said. “You back with us buddy?” </p><p>“What happened?” he asked, obviously disoriented. </p><p>Elton handed him a cup of water, “You completely zoned out,” he explained. “Sam said it happened once during high school.”</p><p>He looked at me and I nodded, “You snapped out of it after bringing up the Witches Church,” I explained. </p><p>“Witches Church?” he asked, “What’s that?”</p><p>“The church in Seattle you’ve been wanting to go to since yesterday?” I said. “The church where witches were burned. Witches that supposedly wrote testimonials to summon demons and spirits.”</p><p>Colby shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Sam. Are you trying to prank me? I thought the prank war was over.”</p><p>“Nevermind,” I said, “Get some sleep dude. You seem to really need it. The rest of us are going to go bowling still.”</p><p>Colby nodded and headed upstairs. We all got ready quickly and headed out. A couple of hours passed, Elton was kicking our asses. Kat and I were tied for the last place. Jake was just messing around. I heard my phone ringing but was too into the game to answer it. I figured it wasn’t important. A minute passed then my phone started ringing again. </p><p>“Answer it, babe,” Kat said, “We can wait.”</p><p>I nodded and grabbed my phone, “Hey Colby, what’s up?” </p><p>He didn’t speak for a second, “Sam,” he said, he was talking in a whisper, “I need help.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” I asked, causing the others to look at me, “Why are you whispering?”</p><p>“I’m not alone,” he said quietly. “I can’t tell where I am. It’s cold a-and dark.”</p><p>I motioned to tell everyone I was going to step outside and then walked out, “Colby what are you talking about dude?” I asked. “Aren’t you at home?”</p><p>“N-No. I’m outside,” he whispered. “There’s something here. It’s dark and I can’t tell where I am. Sam, ple-” he cut himself off. </p><p>“Colby? Hey, what’s happening?” I asked I started to get extremely worried. The call ended and I went back inside, “Is Aaron at home?” I asked the others.<br/>
</p><p>Elton shook his head, “No. Aaron has been out all day with friends. He was gonna text me when he got home because I asked him to let Circa out for me.”<br/>
</p><p>“Colby said he doesn’t know where he is, that he’s outside and there’s someone with him. We need to go home,” I said and they all nodded. </p><p>Elton paid and we piled into the car. We headed back to the house. Colby’s car was still in the driveway, but the front door was wide open. We all ran in, instantly spread out, but nobody could find him. I tried calling Colby and I could faintly hear his phone going off. Everyone went silent as the call ended. Elton tried it and we could hear it again. We followed the noise outback and it got louder. Circa came out and went to her spot in the corner of the yard. Elton followed her and got back there. </p><p>He came out quickly, “I found him!” he said.</p><p>We all went over while Elton went back there. He managed to get Colby out, “Oh my god,” Kat said and I saw why she said that. </p><p>Colby was covered in scratch marks. He was shirtless, which wasn’t a surprise since he slept shirtless sometimes. I went back there to grab his phone, but I didn’t see it. I walked out, “Does he have his phone in his pocket?” I asked. Elton checked his pocket and shook his head, “Then how the hell did he call me?”</p><p>I saw Colby’s eyes open, “What time is it?” he asked once he realized he was outside. </p><p>“Like 11:30,” I said. </p><p>“Guys you know we have an early flight tomorrow, we should get some sleep,” he said. We looked at him, “What?”</p><p>“Colby you asked me to cancel the flights and the trip as a whole,” I explained to him. “Do you seriously not remember that?”</p><p>He smirked and got up, brushed himself off, then looked at us, “Cmon now guys. Do you really think I’d be stupid enough to not book a second flight on my phone?” he said, his voice sounded off but I didn’t know how to explain it, “So, go get packed, get some sleep, see you all awake at six,” he told us then walked inside. </p><p>Elton, Jake, and I looked at each other, “We can’t back out of this,” Jake said. “That is not Colby anymore. And I think the key to getting him back is inside that church.”</p><p>My phone started ringing, scaring all of us. I put it on speaker when I answered it, “Hello Samuel,” the voice said. Whoever it was had a voice changer applied, “You don’t truly know me, and I don’t truly know you. But I know Cole. His weaknesses, his strengths,” they said. </p><p>“What the fuck did you do to him?!” Elton snapped. </p><p>The voice laughed a little bit and there was a beep, “I have to admit though, Cole is stronger than I first anticipated. I almost lost my grip on him,” the voice changer was gone and it was a woman, “But a witch never fails. Especially when they made a deal with the devil.”</p><p>The call ended before we could say anything, “A church that burned witches for summoning demons and evil spirits,” Elton said, “Nobody knows about our plans. No fans or really anybody outside of this friend group.”</p><p>Colby came outside, “Guys are you fucking serious?” he said. “This trip is more important than any other trip in the past. Let’s get to bed.”</p><p>We all looked at each other. Jake and Elton headed to bed and I looked at Kat, “Get home okay?” I said. “I will keep you updated as much as possible,” I stated and she nodded, “I’m not going to lie, Kat, this trip could be extremely dangerous. But we need to figure out what’s going on with Colby and save him,” I took a shaky sigh, “Elton and Jake, they probably still think this is some sick joke we’re playing on them. But I promise you it’s not. Either a witch summoned something that possessed him through that symbol or the witch has him under some spell that is controlling him. Making him want to go like this.”</p><p>She nodded, “I know babe. And I trust you. Save him, watch each other back, and as soon as you’re all back we’ll take a road trip. Vacation after all of this insanity.”</p><p>We kissed and she headed home. I headed upstairs and heard Colby talking to someone. I cracked the door open and peaked in. He was talking to himself, it sounded like he was arguing with himself. He was saying things like he needs to cancel the trip, then how he needed to go. I shut the door then knocked on it. He opened it. </p><p>“I was just coming to say good night,” I lied. “And how are you feeling?” I asked. “We don’t really know how long you were in that spot.”</p><p>He smiled, “I feel amazing Sam,” he said. “Honestly the best I’ve felt in a while. And something’s telling me once we get to the church it’ll just get better.”</p><p>I nodded slowly and then went to bed. I woke up to my alarm going off, which I didn’t even remember setting. I realized I forgot to pack so I packed quickly and we all met downstairs. I had never seen Colby so wide awake this early. We got into his car and headed to the airport. Elton and Jake slept the entire flight, while I kept an eye on Colby. When we arrived we headed to the hotel. Colby disappeared for a while and came back. </p><p>We didn’t do much and once it hit six pm on the dot, Colby made us head to the church. As we pulled up Elton started recording. There was a woman standing there next to the woods. She was a smaller woman and was on the skinnier side. She had rose gold hair with dark roots. We weren’t even near her and she was giving me a weird vibe. We got out and Colby walked over and gave her a hug like they knew each other for a while. </p><p>“Guys this is Evanora,” he said. “She’s the one who told me about the church.”</p><p>We all looked at each other, “Hello everyone. It’s nice to meet you. Colby here has told me so much about you all.”</p><p>I froze when I realized her voice was the same voice from the phone call, “It’s nice to meet you as well, I’m Elton,” he said and shook her hand.<br/>
</p><p>“Hi I’m Jake,” he said, but he didn’t shake her hand. </p><p>I realized Jake was actually tensed up. I could tell he was feeling the same way about Evanora as me, “Sam,” I said. </p><p>“So why don’t you like going to the church?” Jake blurted out. “What happened to you?” he asked. </p><p>“I grew up around here. When I was about sixteen I stumbled across the church while I was exploring the woods,” she started explaining. “Nothing happened that time but last year I decided to come back and I was attacked by something. I couldn’t see it, but it had a deep growl. And it left me with a scar.”</p><p>“If we’re allowed, may we see it?” Elton asked. </p><p>She nodded and pulled down the neckline of her shirt to reveal a scar. A scar that oddly looked like a burn scar than a scar from an animal attack from how she explained it. She explained how we would get to the church, but before we left her and Colby stepped off to the side. I saw her hand him something then they hugged, she left and he came over. We headed into the woods. </p><p>When we got to the church we decided to film the intro, “What’s up guys, it’s Sam and Colby!” Colby said. “We have Jake and Elton with us, and today we are at the Witches Church. We heard about this place through a fan of ours who messaged me on twitter.”</p><p>“The Witches Church is an abandoned church that supposedly has testimonials from the witches that were burned here stating that they summoned demons and evil spirits,” I explained. “We don’t know much about the history of this place. We presume that it’s haunted by the witches that were burned here and the demons they summoned.”<br/>
“We plan to stay the night here seeing as it's completely abandoned and deep into the woods,” Colby explained. “Not to mention there is almost no information about this place.”<br/>
</p><p>“It’s like history wanted it to disappear from history,” Elton stated bluntly, “Like the world doesn’t want people finding it due to its history,” he said. “Colby, you forgot to mention how everyone who comes here ends up in the hospital.” Elton moved between us, “See everyone who comes here in groups ends up having one member of the group attack the others and pass out after a while. I managed to get a hold of one of the victims,” he said and we all looked at him.</p><p>“Wait really?” Jake said and Elton nodded. </p><p>“You see it starts out completely fine, and get this, everyone gets led to this church by the same girl who led us here,” Elton explained. “Then after a while of exploring it just happens. No warning signs or anything.”</p><p>“I personally think it’s a load of bullshit,” Colby said all of a sudden, “I feel like whatever here isn’t evil.”</p><p>I scoffed, “Colby, it's haunted by witches who summoned demons!” I said. </p><p>He shrugged, “I don’t know man,” he said. “I don’t really feel any evil energy.”</p><p>Jake sighed, “Look all I know is that I’m hungry. Can we go get set up and get whatever food we brought out?” he asked, making us laugh. </p><p>We went inside the church and it was completely destroyed. I peeked a look at Colby and I saw his eyes flash completely black for a split second. My heart stopped and I realized Elton was still filming, “Yo guys!” Elton said. “I found the testimonials.”</p><p>We walked over and there were a bunch of books encased in black glass-like material, “They really did do this,” Jake said. </p><p>“They summoned things,” I said. “Now do you believe it, Colby? That this place is haunted by demons and evil spirits?”</p><p>He shook his head, “Yeah,” he said. We continued filming and after a while, we decided to take a break from filming. Colby went outside and we all peeked through one of the holes in the walls. He was just walking around, everything seemed fine. </p><p>“When we walked in, his eyes turned black for a split second,” I said after we pulled away. They both looked at me, “I’m worried.”</p><p>There were walking sounds so Elton quickly turned the camera back on and Evanora came from the back of the church, “Oh my god what the fuck?” Jake said. “Where the hell did you come from!?”</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry. I honestly forgot you guys were here,” she said. </p><p>I scoffed, “You told Colby that you didn’t like coming back here anymore!” I yelled. “So what the hell is going on!?”</p><p>“I was just walking in the forest on a trail. I saw something and I got turned around,” she explained. “I guess I just walked this way cause of memory.”</p><p>I shook my head, “Elton, turn off the camera,” I said and he did. “Look I know you're the woman that fucking called me last night,” I said, walking up to her. “I highly suggest you stop whatever the hell you’re doing to my best friend.”</p><p>She smirked, “I have no idea what you’re talking about Samuel,” she said. “I’m just a fangirl who just happens to know about a hidden church haunted by witches who summoned demons.” </p><p>Elton and Jake came closer, “Just tell us what you did,” Elton said. </p><p>She motioned to the books, “Have fun,” she said and walked off. </p><p>Without hesitating I grabbed a huge brick and chucked it at the glass. It shattered and Colby ran in, “What the hell are you doing?” he asked. “We promised Evanora we wouldn’t fuck anything up in here!” he snapped. </p><p>“Colby, let’s go walk around outside,” Jake said. “Maybe there’s something out there or we’ll capture something,” he said, grabbing the camera. </p><p>Jake dragged Colby outside by his arm. I grabbed one book and Elton grabbed the other and we quickly started flipping through the pages. As we were reading through the pages Elton grabbed my shoulder. </p><p>“Dude Evanora was one of the witches,” he said and I read it, “She fucking survived a burning because a demon helped her escape. To pay the debt she owed she promised that she’d find him a vessel on Earth,” he explained as I read since it was confusing, “All those attacks? It’s him possessing someone, and attacking those humans is just him having fun.”</p><p>“But Colby’s just spelled. He isn’t possessed right?” I said. </p><p>He shrugged, “I have no idea. But it’s pretty obvious she’s targeted Colby,” he said. “Because, get this, the demon that helped her escape loved her. And over the time of trying to pay the debt, she fell for him. It’s all here. I think these books write themselves,” he explained. “I think she targeted Colby because he’s strong right? Mentally, physically. He’d be able to survive being possessed. And he’s handsome. Evanora looks at him like Kat looks at you. Like he’s already her whole world.”</p><p>My eyes widened, “It’s in the process of possessing him!” I said and we ran outside. </p><p>Colby was staring at Jake while he was looking at something. We just stood there to see if anything happened but Jake fell and Colby started laughing. We both let out a sigh of relief. As the night progressed we would start hearing more and more things. Colby seemed perfectly fine. In fact, he seemed more himself then he had since everything had started. </p><p>“Cole,” an eerie voice said, making us all jump. </p><p>“What the fuck was that!?” Colby yelled, jumping up. “Nothing has ever called me by my actual name!”</p><p>There were footsteps behind us and we turned around. Evanora was walking up, but she looked completely different. She had completely white eyes and the scar was no longer a scar, it was a fresh burn. Her head had blood going down it. </p><p>“Evanora!?” Jake said. “What the hell is happening!?” </p><p>I looked at Colby and he was holding his head. Elton grabbed our bags, “We need to run! Right now!” he snapped. </p><p>We started running but Colby looked like he was in a lot of pain. I grabbed one of the bags from Elton and told him to get Colby. He helped Colby up and we ran. As we ran I saw Colby’s nose start to bleed, “Cole you promised me,” Evanora said. “You promised you’d become his vessel. Don’t run away now.”</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he yelled, but I could hear the fear and weakness in his voice. </p><p>“Fine!” she yelled. “If I can’t have you! Then you can’t have your fucking friends!”</p><p>Colby stopped running. Evanora disappeared and Colby looked at us. His eyes were completely black, and he was crying blood, his nose was still bleeding. He lunged at Elton and was able to overpower him. Elton was the strongest of us all. Jake and I tackled him off of Colby. </p><p>“Colby stop!” I yelled. “This isn’t you! It’s that bitch!” </p><p>Colby got up and we locked eyes. He ran at me and I tried to move out of his way but he caught me and started strangling me. I knew Colby wasn’t as strong as he was right now. I was terrified. I was going to die at his hands. Jake crouched down. “Colby this isn’t you dude,” he said gently. “Look at what you’re doing, brother. You’re hurting Sam. When she appeared you were in a lot of pain because of her influence. I bet you’re still in pain. Don’t let yourself become possessed.”</p><p>Colby’s grip loosened a little bit, “Colby for the love of God you don’t belong to her,” Elton said. </p><p>I felt some of the bloody tears drip onto my face and I watched as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He passed out and fell onto his side, “Well that is truly disappointing,” Evanora said, coming out of the forest, looking normal again, “We thought Cole was the perfect fit. But he fought back, and now he’s dying. You’ve lost this battle Samuel, Elton, and Jake. Just like all of the rest. Cole will die, and when he wakes up he will have no memory of you. Punishment for breaking his promise.”</p><p>She disappeared and Elton put his ear to Colby’s chest. All of a sudden he started CPR on Colby. </p><p>------<br/>
COLBY<br/>
------<br/>
When I opened my eyes I was alone, and everything was dark and completely silent. I sat up, then managed to get myself. I could hear people calling my name. One was Sam, he sounded like he was crying. The other was Elton, he sounded worried and angry at the same time. Then there was a female voice calling out to me using my actual name instead of Colby. </p><p>Evanora appeared in front of me and I backed away quickly, “Please do not fear me,” she said and I realized she completely looked different. She had chocolate brown hair and bright eyes, full of life. She was in a white dress and had the same burn scar, “I am so sorry for what my physical form has caused. You’re dying, Cole,” she said and my eyes widened, “But you have a choice. You can go back, and remember your friends, but you have to take a part of this demon with you.”</p><p>“I don’t understand. Why is there this form of you and then your physical form?” I asked. “Why are there two of you?”</p><p>“When I was set on fire, I did a spell to save my spiritual form, which in this form, Cole,” she explained. “It left my physical form empty, and a spirit took over. We have co-consciousness, but the spirit has more control than me. The spirit and the demon are lovers, always have been. Those books are wrong. I was a white witch. I’d never love a demon.”</p><p>“Why me?” I asked. </p><p>She sat down and I did as well, “You are much stronger than you know, Cole. Physically, mentally, and spiritually. In order for a body to survive, it needs to be strong in those three areas,” she explained. “And my physical form, whom I just call Eva, also will go for appearance. She’s very naive and narcissistic. And the demon just wants a vessel.”<br/>
</p><p>“Evanora, if I don’t accept a small part of the demon, am I going to forget my friends?” I asked and she nodded. “If I accept a small part of the demon, what’s going to happen to me?”</p><p>She sighed, “There will be moments, mainly at night, where the demon will manage to take over. Because it will be a small portion of it, you’ll be able to win over easily,” she explained, “But just like Eva and I, you two will learn to share the body. And since you will have more of a soul, more of a stronger spirit and mentality, you will be the Eva of your story. You will always have control.” She smiled sadly, “One of them is trying to bring you back. Another one has called for doctors. You need to choose now.”</p><p>I could hear them again. I could hear sirens in the distance, “Okay,” I said. “I’ll do it. I can’t just leave them behind. They are my family.”</p><p>She smiled sadly, “That’s a very noble choice, Cole. To choose to have a demon in you for your family's sake. If you ever need my help, just come back here.”</p><p>I nodded and smiled. Everything went black again and when I woke up I was in the hospital. I went to sit up and my entire chest hurt. I let out a groan and I felt someone grab my hand. </p><p>“Hi Colby,” Kat said and I blinked, “You’re alright. Sam, Elton, and Jake went to a hotel to shower.”</p><p>I blinked, “Are they okay?” I asked, my voice hoarse.</p><p>She nodded, “What all do you remember?” she asked me. </p><p>“I remember everything, Katrina,” I said. “I remember pinning Elton to the ground, feeling that unbridled strength. I remember strangling Sam,” I said and tears started to fall. “I remember them trying to talk me back. I wanted to come back, but he wasn’t letting me. She wasn’t letting me. I could feel their fear, and I liked it.”<br/>
</p><p>She shook her head, “It’s going to be alright, Colby. Sam’s fine, the most he has is some light bruising around his neck. Elton is a little sore but he’s perfectly okay. Jake’s pretty shaken up, but he’s perfectly fine as well,” she explained. “None of them blame you for what happened.”</p><p>I looked at her, “I knew that link was suspicious,” I admitted, “But curiosity killed the cat. Almost literally.”</p><p>“Well, they don’t blame you. They made sure to tell me to let you know that,” she said and her face grew sad, “The girl, Evanora, she was found dead. The official report says the animal attack, but they think it was the demon. That he got impatient and killed her.”</p><p>I nodded slowly, “And the official report for us?” I asked. </p><p>“It’s unknown. Just like all the other attacks,” she said. “This is the hospital they all come to. You’re the seventh. You had everything that the other victims had, except the cracked ribs,” she explained and my eyes widened, “Elton had to do CPR on you.” Then it hit me and I remembered. Elton’s CPR didn’t save me, it was the small part of the demon I had to accept. “Your ribs are the biggest injury. They don’t understand the crying blood thing or the nosebleeds, but obviously, it’s because of the whole demon thing.”</p><p>“It was terrifying Kat,” I said. “I liked the strength, the fear I could see in their eyes. I liked it all.”</p><p>“Of course you did,” she said and shrugged, “It would make you like it so you accept it.”</p><p>I looked at her again, “How come you don’t seem to startle by sitting next to a guy who was literally possessed and under the control of a witch?” I asked. </p><p>“Because I know you’re not a bad guy,” she said, “And I’m a descendant of Evanora.” My eyes widened, “Evanora was almost burned at 20. She had two children and those two children obviously became my ancestors. Evanora is a family legend and myth.”</p><p>“Evanora saved my life,” I said. “The real one. The spiritual form of Evanora. The physical Evanora we met was mainly an evil spirit who originally loved the demon. She split from her physical form when she was almost burned alive and the evil spirit took over to be with the demon,” I explained. </p><p>She nodded, “Yes I know,” she said. “But here’s my question. How do you remember us? They told me about what the physical Evanora said.”</p><p>I looked at her, “Like I said. The real Evanora saved me,” I said and she just nodded. </p><p>A few weeks passed and I was fully healed. I realized due to the demon I had a faster than average healing speed. None of the others had found out about the demon. I was so scared to tell them. That this wasn’t over in a sense. That it would never be over. We were all sitting downstairs watching movies, it was almost 2 in the morning. I wanted to go to bed but none of us had seen the movie we were watching. I could tell the demon wanted out. My head was starting to pound. The movie paused all of a sudden and I realized everyone was looking at me. </p><p>“What?” I asked. </p><p>“Your eyes,” Sam said. “They're all black. Colby, what the hell is going on?”</p><p>I quickly got up and ran to my room. I looked in my mirror to see that they were right. My eyes were all black. I heard a deep growl but told it to fuck off. There was a knock on my door then Sam walked in, “Please leave,” I said. </p><p>“What’s going on Colby?” he asked. “Seriously. Is this why you remember us?”</p><p>I looked at him and he turned on the lights and nodded, “There is a small part of the demon in me,” I admitted. “I-It only ever tries to come out at night I swear.”</p><p>He sat down on my bed next to me, “Is this how you survived?”</p><p>I nodded again, “The Evanora you guys met wasn’t exactly Evanora. It was an evil spirit using Evanora’s body,” I started explaining. “When I was dying I met the real Evanora. She explained that if I accepted the demon, even a small part of the demon, I’d survive and remember you all. That was a price I was willing to pay to not forget my family,” I told him.</p><p>“Are you always going to live in pain like this at night?” he asked me. </p><p>I shook my head, “No. Sooner or later, we’ll make amends share my body?” I said, but it was more of a question. “At least that’s how the real Evanora explained it. She said that since it’s such a small part, he’ll just kinda disappear. I don’t know.”</p><p>He sighed then smiled a bit, “It’s going to be okay Colby. I know this wasn’t how we wanted this trip to end. Especially not like this. With you having a demon in you,” he stated and I laughed, “But we’re Sam and Colby, featuring a demon now.”</p><p>I laughed, “Guess we can start our videos with Sam, Colby, and Colby’s demon,” I said. After we finished laughing we hugged, “By the way, Kat’s related to Evanora,” I blurted out. </p><p>“What!?” he said in a joking manner. “Katrina! You’re a witch!?” All we heard was Katrina laughing from downstairs.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>